callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
R-VN
Kill 200 enemies with energy based assault rifles and an accessory earned through weapon prestige (MP) Free via Season Pass Unlocked via Supply Drops Obtained via Magic Wheel (ZM) |image = |fire = 2-round auto-burst |zombiecost = 950 points (Magic Wheel) 1000 points |magazine = 30 rounds (MP) 32 rounds (ZM) |startammo = 30+90 (MP) 32+288 (ZM) |maxammo = 30+200 (MP) 32+288 (ZM) |recoil = Very low |HUD = |range = Drops off at roughly 50m |rof = ~950 RPM (With a 200ms burst delay every 2 rounds)}} The R-VN is a Fujiwara two-round auto-burst energy assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare that was added in the February 28th, 2017 update. It is a hybrid weapon, as the R-VN can also switch to a melee mode with instakill abilities, as well as an increased movement speed to catch up with other players. It is available for free for Season Pass holders, otherwise it can be unlocked via a challenge or a Supply Drop. Overview The R-VN is a two-round auto burst rifle, allowing the player to hold down the trigger to shoot the weapon in a fully-automatic manner, albeit with a slight burst delay, similar to the XR-2, Pharo and 48 Dredge from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The weapon comes equipped with a custom Reflex Sight by default. It has the unique ability to be split into two, turning the weapon into a taser like melee weapon which can kill enemies in one punch. Multiplayer The R-VN is unlocked once the player has either obtained it from a Supply Drop, unlocked via the Season Pass or killed 200 enemies with an energy based assault rifle (R3K, Type-2, X-Eon, and Volk respectively) with an accessory obtained via weapon prestige. Once either of those tasks have been completed, the player can select the R-VN from the "Assault Rifles" category in the Create-a-Class. The March 10th, 2017 patch updated the R-VN to have significantly more range, inline with the Type-2 and the Volk.http://charlieintel.com/2017/03/09/playlist-update-infinite-warfare-now-live-ps4-xbox-one/ The RV-N can be seen being wielded by bots in custom matches and can be picked up and used. Zombies The R-VN was added to the Magic Wheel in both Zombies in Spaceland and Rave in the Redwoods, alongside the UDM, and appears on the wall in Shaolin Shuffle for 1000 points and in Attack of the Radioactive Thing for 1500 points. However, in order to be able to customize it, the player must either have the Season Pass or obtain it from the Magic Wheel. The R-VN is fairly decent in the early rounds if the player is lucky to get it out of the Magic Wheel early. However, it is incredibly weak in the rounds after round ten without Bang Bangs, taking nearly half a magazine to kill a zombie. With Bang Bangs, the burst fires incredibly quickly at around 1200 RPM, but with a increase to recoil. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Dr. Own. Compared to its normal variant, the Dr. Own is twice as powerful. It can kill a zombie with one burst to the head until round twenty without the use of Bang Bangs. Its melee feature is a one-hit kill until round 14, surpassing the other melee weapons in the game, which lose their one-hit kill ability at round 10 without the use of Slappy Taffy. When combined with Slappy Taffy, or Pack-a-Punched, it can one-hit-kill up to round 22. When both, it can one-hit kill up to round 26. When Pack-a-Punched again once the Alien Fuses have been installed into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the M.F. Stine. Variants Gallery R-VN IW.png|First-person view of the R-VN R-VN ADS IW.png|Aiming R-VN Melee Mode IW.png|The R-VN in melee mode R-VN Third Person View IW.png|The weapon as seen in third-person view R-VN Promo IW.png Concept art R-VN concept 1 IW.jpg R-VN Blowout concept IW.jpg R-VN concept 2 IW.jpg Trivia *"Military use only", "Type-3 MOL RVN" and the Japanese symbols for "Fujiwara" can be seen on the sides of the weapon. *Most of the camouflages applied to the weapon will appear on the weapon in a tribal-like design. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Assault Rifles